The Setting Sun
by AndryRocks
Summary: A new school joins Hogwarts, and things get out of control when students start falling for each other left and right. Its all just fun until one romance threatens to destroy the very magical world. Oh, and I read the story of everyone who reviews :) DOC
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I don't like doing disclaimers, so Draco is going to do it for me. Right?

Draco: Do I have to? I'm kinda busy killing Pothead.

Harry: Help gurgle me…

AndryRocks: Come on, you can kill Scarface later.

Harry: pleeeaaaase blood drips down face

Draco: Stop whining, idiot. Ok, I'll do it. Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, or any of J.K. Rowling's pureblood, mudblood or muggle charters belong to J.K. Rowling and not AndryRocks: Though she really wishes they did. And if anyone will sell them to her for under, umm, how much do you have?

AndryRocks: twenty six, no seven dollars, two cents and a knut.

Draco: For under a knut, please contact her.

Harry: They're evil. EVIL! blood drips on floor

AndryRocks: Ewwww… somebody clean that up…

Dumbledore stood up and coughed, immediately getting all of the students attention. A few looked around, confused. The Sorting had already taken place and the Start-Of-Term speech had already been given.

"Attention!" Dumbledore said needlessly. "I know you lot are only half through your dinners, but I wanted you new students to get aquatinted with your peers and your houses for at least the first half of dinner." Again, there was a murmuring of confusion. What could be happening that would stop the students from getting to know each other. Dumbledore cleared his throat. The students quickly shut up.

"Now, as I'm sure none of you know," Hermione could be seen, sitting at the edge of her chair looking like she desperately wanted to prove that she knew whatever Dumbledore was going to say. "We have a sister school in America called Cuxana." Hermione blinked. She had read _Hogwarts; a History_ at least fifteen times, cover to cover, and knew nothing of the sort.

"Because of the recent arrival of Voldemort," every student in the room, save Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy winced. Harry, because he had never been afraid of the name. Draco, because he was reading and zoning out. "There has been an attempt to globalize our wizarding community. In an effort to help the noble efforts of the Ministry, Hogwarts has decided to bring about 100 students from Cuxana to stay at Hogwarts for one school term." Chaos. Students were utterly dumbfounded.

At the Gryffindor table, three students talked quietly about new piece of information.

"Wow," Hermione was whispering, "All the way from the United States. That's really something." (A/N I know, America encompasses both continents. Whatever. My story, my world.).

"I wonder if they're friendly."

Of course they are, Ron. You talk about them like they're aliens or something."

"Well, they sort of are, Hermione." Harry said.

"Don't be ridicules, or course they're-"

Suddenly the great doors swung open, and everyone (including Draco) stopped what they were doing and stared.

"These," murmured Dumbledore, "Are your new classmates."

A/N: Weeeeeeeee! Please review :)

(By the way, I read the stories of everyone who reviews mine and I review. It's only fair…)


	2. Headmaster

**Disclaimer:** Dude, I am NOT doing a disclaimer… I'm a WRITER, not a LAWYER. Draco, darling?

Draco: NO!

Hermione: I want to be a lawyer… or an auror… or an assassin… I haven't really decided yet…

AndryRocks: Then do my disclaimer!

Hermione: Fine… AndryRocks doesn't own anything she's not supposed to, which includes the ever-so-lovely Hermione, the git Malfoy and the-

Draco: Make that a sexy git…

AndryRocks: Children, settle down now!

Harry: help…….me…..

A/N: Thanks to

Pretty Padfoot: Thanks for the review… I appreciate it. And cliffhangers suck when you read them, but they are really fun to write…oh and I read your story but my computer is waaaayyy wacko, so I couldn't review… I thought it was really funny

And To

missmcweir: It's more like, will Hogwarts get used to the exchangees… and I hate just writing, "I don't own stuff" so I thought I'd make the disclaimer interesting. I'm glad you like it!

THANK YOU!!! YOU MADE MY DAY!!!!!!!!

I LOVE REVIEWEES!!!!!

A/N 2: I am sooooo sorry for the late review... my computer wouldn't let me go online... sigh... I really need a new computer...

The doors opened to reveal a mob of students. However, there was no way you could mistake anyone of them for a Hogwarts student. They were lounging around, chewing gum, listening to there enchanted i-pods, and chatting like the world depended on it.

"Dear god." Dumbledore murmured, though no one seemed to hear him.

Suddenly, the students heard a voice from the back of the crowd.

"Excuse me-

"Out of my way-

" MOVE!"

The crowd quickly parted to make room for what seemed to be one of the professors. A very young professor. She seemed to be about twenty-eight, 5'6", and thin. Her robes were obviously of a high quality and emphasized her willowy figure. She looked a little harassed for a moment, and then organized her windblown hair with a flip of her wand. Finally, she cleared her throat and walked up to Dumbledore.

"Headmaster," she said in a sweet voice, " It's been absolute ages since I last saw you. We really must catch up on some things."

"Of course, Giselle, but we really must do that in private. I believe the students are waiting for an explanation." And indeed, the great hall had become deathly silent.

"Right you are _Albus_," Giselle said with as much venom as she could muster (which, the students were to learn, was quite a bit). She turned to the Hogwarts students with a dazzling smile. "I am Headmaster Exstans (A/N: for all you poor folks who don't speak Latin, that means 'towering') and these," at this, she gestured at the hundred-odd students behind her, "are my top 117 students. They WILL NOT be sharing dorms with you, but you will be seeing them in classes and at ball and festivities."

"They should be treated like Hogwarts students." Dumbledore interjected. "And because you don't know them, tomorrow night we will be having a welcome feast. 117 of you will receive owls at dinner telling you who you will be paired up with from Cuxana. I want you to show them around Hogwarts." He glared over his half moon specticals at the Slytherin table, "And please TRY to show them what they should see.

"Headmaster, we really should leave them to get to know each other."

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

At this, the two headmasters as well as all the teachers got up and exited the great hall. The doors slammed shut, leaving the students alone.

A/N: I seem to really like ending my chapters with doors opening and closing… oh well. If you haven't noticed, I am obsessed with the period button. Tell me if it bothers you.

THANKS AGAIN TO Pretty Padfoot and missmcweir

(As always, I review the stories of whoever reviews mine, unless my good for nothing computer gives out on me. Again. Then I review your story on mine)


	3. A Little Chat

**Disclaimer: **Okay, I'm not doing a disclaimer. Harry?

Harry: WHAT? I'm kinda busy dying here.

AndryRocks: Well, Draco's off with Helen, Hermione's at the library and Ron is committing suicide. SO, you see, I have no one to do my disclaimer. Smiles sweetly.

Harry: NO!

AndryRocks: Avada Ke-

Harry: Ahhhhh! Runs away.

AndryRocks: Sigh. If you think I own anything other than Helen/Guinevere, the students of Cuxana and Draco's undying love, you are sadly mistaken.

"Um… hi!" said a bushy- haired girl from the front of the Gryffindor table. "I'm Hermione Granger! And you are?" She stuck her hand out and beamed at the Cuxana students.

For a good five minutes, no one from the new school answered, kinda hoping she'd get discouraged and go away. She didn't. A sigh came from the back of the Cuxana students. All of the new students recognized it immediately and moved to the side to make a passageway.

They revealed a 17-year-old girl, her soft, manageable hair falling about her face like a halo. Her winter green eyes surveyed the Hogwarts students, dissecting them and rejecting, until she reached the Slytherin table.

Her eyes met a pair of silvery ones and she gave a soft smile. This was her man. She heard Hermione clear her throat, obviously awaiting an answer. With another sigh she turned back to the girl.

"My name is Guinevere Mycenaean, but just call me Helen." She grinned, awaiting the inevitable question.

"Why?"

"Ever heard of Helen of Troy, Hermione?"

"Oh… Where are you staying tonight?"

Helen waved her hand in a dismissing gesture. "Somewhere NICE, I suppose. Why?"

"Well, maybe you want to stay with us, I mean in the Gryffindor rooms." She looked at Helen hopefully.

Helen blinked. Can't the girl take a hint? She didn't like Hermione. DUH!

"Actually, I would love to," Helen smiled sweetly, "but somebody already offered me via owl and it would be horrible of me to refuse." She lied.

"Who?"

Helen was stuck. She glanced around the room again, hoping for some kind of inspiration.

"Me." Said the pair of silver eyes Helen had been drowning in only minutes before.

"Malfoy?!" One of Hermione's friends exclaimed.

"Yes, Pothead. That's me."

_Pothead_ Helen thought, _Pothead, Pot- ter? Potter? Harry Potter? _

Malfoy tuned to Helen, a glint in his eye not unlike hers and mouthed 'Draco' she assumed this was his first name.

"Draco Malfoy?" She asked.

"Yup."

Helen turned back to Hermione, Harry, and their red-haired friend. "I am soooo sorry…"

"How about tomorrow then?" the red- haired one asked, starring intently at something below her neck.

"They're getting our OWN rooms then." Hermione said. "Honestly, Ron, don't you ever listen to ANYTHING?"

Rom mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'no'.

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh and walked out, dragging Ron with her. Harry hesitated for about 10 seconds before running after them.

Helen smiled amicably. "If you don't get out of here in the next five seconds, I'll curse you all to Australia." The Cuxana students walked out hurridly, knowing that Helen never made empty threats.

The Hogwarts students, seeing this, followed them out the door. All, of course except one.

As always, I review everyone who reviews me :)


	4. Helen Of Troy

**Disclaimer: **Do you HONESLY think I'm going to do a DISCLAIMER??

Harry: Dude, you already picked on me. Do Helen. She's new.

AndryRocks: Alright then. Draco, please get him out of my way.

Draco: grins evilly my pleasure…

Harry: AHHH!

AndryRocks: So… Helen

Helen: Do I HAVE to?

AndryRocks: No... I can make Draco wind up with your best friend Sarah or Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, or-

Helen: FINE, fine, AndryRocks owns Cuxana, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and its students. She owns nothing else. Happy?

AndryRocks: Ecstatic.

A/N 1: THANK YOU to

aZnGurLY02: I'm glad you do :)

guen: Of COURSE you can use my exchange students idea. I'm deeply honored that you want to… and YOU PUT ME AS A FAVORITE AUTHOR AND STORY!! : Does happy jig:

THANK YOU! (weeeeeeeeeee… I love capitols)

LilyRoseEvans: YOU PUT ME ON YOUR AUTHOR FAVORITES TOO!!! I feel like I just won a lottery or something!!! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!! Oh, and I read your story… AWESOME!!!

A/N 2: Please add an idea for my disclaimers in your review- I'm running out of good ideas

A/N 3: ANOTHER BIG THANKS TO REVIEWERS!!

A/N 4: Okay, now I'm just being silly…

Helen smiled and turned to the remaining student "Hi… thanks for saving me. Honestly, is that girl retarded?"

Draco laughed, sending shivers down her spine.

"So, via owl, hmm?" Helen blushed

"Spur if the moment thing…" She looked up at him, smiling. "A Malfoy? Doesn't that mean you're a Death Muncher, or something?" Draco immediately lost his calm, relaxed demeanor.

"Death EATOR!" _I knew that sounded wrong_ Helen thought "And no, I'm not!" He glared at her. Helen got the feeling he didn't lose his temper often.

"I- I'm sorry, I didn't know-"

Draco turned around, eyes narrowing dangerously, "Too bad for you. The Slytherin common room is in the dungeons and the password is 'Lucifer'" With that, he stalked out of the Great Hall, leaving her alone. _Lucifer, hmm, sounds about right_. With a secretive smile on her face, she quickly stalked out in the direction of her fellow Cuxana students.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

"So, what do you think?"

"Huh?"

"Come on, Harry, what do you think of the new girl, Helen?"

_Beautiful, perfect, funny, amazing, lovely, heart-throbbingly gorgeous-_

"She seemed nice, Hermione." Hermione sighed. They were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, watching Ginny beat Ron in a game of Wizards chess. She seemed to be the only one who could win against him. Of course, it really didn't help Ron that he was currently staring into oblivion.

"Check." Ginny said, taking out Ron's queen. He didn't respond. "Ron, yesterday I confessed my undying love to Professor Snape."

"That's nice."

"And then I kissed Malfoy."

"That's nice."

"I also was just accepted as the forth member of the Weird Sisters."

"That's nice." Ginny looked at Hermione helplessly. Hermione smiled.

"Helen just stopped by." 'Mione said.

"WHAT? What did she say? Did she say anything about me? How do I look? Do you think she noticed? Why did she stop by? Is she hurt? Where is she? Why did she go? Doesn't she like me?"

Hermione and Ginny shared a look and hit their heads simultaneously on the desks.

THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

As usual I read the stories of anyone who reviews. If you want me to read a specific one, tell me in your review!!!!


End file.
